The past always catches up
by The mad climber
Summary: A new kid from England comes to New york after his family meet a terrible fate. Will he fit in in goode High or will his time here be as bad as his time at his old home. This is my first Story please try not to judge me too harshly. I will try some Percabeth but again still not used to this.
1. Half Way To Batman

**This is my first story I have ever written.**

**Disclaimer I don't own any of this except the ideas. **

**Annabeth's (aged 14) POV**

I was walking down the street with my best friend, Thalia Grace or just Thals for short. We've known each other since we were seven a week before the car accident that took both of her parents. Her brother (Jason) and her live with me, my mom (Athena) and my dad (Fredrick), which is weird because she is like the opposite of me. I'm quiet and preferre to read than go out and party. Thalia gets angry quickly(like walking into her and not saying sorry) but deep down is alright.

We used to have another friend but he did something, he was called… well that doesn't matter does it. Anyway we were walking home from school that day.

"Hey!" Thalia Screamed

"aaahhhh" I jumped "can you please not do that"

"Oh sorry" She said sarcastically "So whats up?"

"Well, it's only a week then school is out" I said uncharacteristically excited

"What's wrong with you?" she asked confused

"What do you mean what's wrong with me?" I exclaimed loudly.

"Your excited that school is over?"She asked

"Okay, fair enough but we moving to New York next week" I almost screamed."Can you imagine the buildings."

"I'm worried about you"she said slightly sarcastic, "Can we just go home?"

"Aaahhh, what do you miss Jason?" I said softly just to annoy her, "Fine, come on then." I added before we continued walked home

**Percy's (also 14) POV**

"Percy…. Slow….. down" Nico panted

I stopped and looked at him with fake disappoint

"You used to be faster" I said with a mischievous smirk.

"Come on I had you worried then for a minute didn't I?" I joked

"Yeah yeah whatever, Did you here about the new guy starting next year?" Nico asked interested

"Yeah, who hasn't, apparently he's foreign" Percy stated

"I wonder why he's coming over?" Nico questioned.

**Ben's(also 14)POV**

One week earlier

It'd been a week now since that man broke into the house. I've just been offered a place in an orphanage in America. And I said yes.

I leave next week for New York. Right now I'm sitting in the nearby forest reading one of the Cherub, I like sitting on my own and reading which apparently makes me weird. Well that and the occasional mutterings on fire.

**Thank you to anyone who reads this, please review and tell me if I'm any good.**


	2. My new beginning

**To everyone who PMed me or reviewed thank you and I was surprised (in a good way) to find you like it**

**Disclaimer: now, I really do wish I was as good as Rick Riordan but sadly I am not him.**

The next week

**Ben's POV:**

"Where's my ipad?"I asked at Josh. He doesn't live in the orphanage, he's just here to help me pack.

"I don't now, it's your Ipad."Josh answered

"It was rhetorical" I shot back "ahhhh"

"WHAT" he exclaimed loudly.

"I…ahh… just kicked my weights" I said about to sit on my bed. I nearly sat on something hard so I stood up, turned round and shoved my hand under the duvet.

"Ha, I found my ipad" I said relieved.

"Heh, I'm Gonna miss ya"Josh said almost sounding sad.

"oh, come on don't cry." I joked. My face turned serious as I added "Thanks for not abandoning me even after the, uh event'

"It's alright, bye" he said as he walked towards the door.

"Bye Josh, nice knowing you." I said. I finish packing all my stuff. Then called a taxi to get to the airport.

**Later at the Airport: **

I walked into the Heathrow terminal through a automatic sliding door.

A tall, thin and almost crow like lady, who I'm guessing she is from the orphanage in New York, was sting with a sign that said 'Ben Rhodes'.

"You there '_boy' _come here" she said with a hint of disgust.

"Oh this is going to going to be fun" I muttered under my breath.

"Are you Ben?" she asked.

"No, I'm the king" I answer sarcastically. "Kneel before the great and mighty conquerer of... um Tanzania".

She stares at me not amused.

This is going to be very fun.

Two hours later, we were on our way to New York.

**Percy's POV**

"Mom I'm home" Percy called out.

"I'm in the kitchen" Sally called back.

I walk in and look around for a second.

"Hi Mom, so where's Gabe?" I ask accidently angry.

"He's gone and he isn't coming back" She said sounding relieved

"Like ever?" I questioned quickly

"Like ever" she confirmed

" We need something sweet and blue to celebrate" I said just as the timer goes off

"I'm ten steps ahead… again" She answer with a slight laugh. She goes over to the oven and pulls out a tray full of Blue chocolate chip cookies.

They go and sit at the table.

"So how was the last day of school?" She asked

"It was alright, can I go out with Grover after this?" I answered feeling a bit guilty for leaving Mom so quickly after getting home.

"Fine, just be back before 9" she sighed.

"Cool, thanks bye Mom" I called running to the door.

I turn and grab about 4 steaming hot blue cookies

**Annabeth's POV (around tea time=6:00pm)**

Me, Thalia and the rest of my family have just arrived at JFK airport.

"Go on Annie, don't stop" Fredrick tells me.

"Yes Annie faster, don't stop" Thalia mocked, knowing I only let my dad call me that.

I listened to my dad and carried on walking.

I looked into the nearby restaurant and see a boy eating a stack of five hot, syrup covered pancakes. As I look at him I look at him, he looks up and makes eye contact I notice his blonde hair and blue eyes. No it can't be he's gone. No it can't be….

**What is this mysterious person doing in an airport? Is it really him? Who knows(except me of course) I'll probably have everyone meet next chapter. Or write Charles, Piper, Travis, Katie, Connor, Silena and Leo. Even if I don't put them in next chapter, they will still be in the story. Please review and tell me if I have forgotten anyone off the list above.**


	3. I make a friend

**Hi, again. Sorry For not updating for a while. Now someone brought a good point, he/she may not have done it in the nicest way but good point all the same. Characters in this will not be brought in according to books, like mentioning Gabe although Thalia is in this already and when she shows up he is long gone in the books.**

Ben's POV

As if going to some orphanage in America wasn't bad enough, now I had a girl looking at me like I'm a psychopath, not like that's new most people looked at like that already. That being half the reason I agreed to go live in New York, the half being I've always wondered what it is like to live in New York. So I look up and she was still looking at me. It was only then that in her grey eyes there was anger, but beneath that I could see fear… she was scared not creeped out but properly scared of me. Her face relaxed, then for some reason she tried to glare a hole through my face.

Annabeth's POV

IT ISN'T HIM! Thank god. Then I realize I'm staring at some random kid and he was staring at me confused, so I used my signature glare that has fully grown men trembling, but he just looks at me like I'm weird. Then he chuckles lightly. Nobody completely sane can just knock my glare off like it a half dead fly.

"Annabeth, oh hades, Annabeth" she screamed at last.

"WHAT!"I screamed back

"Gods, please stop staring at him?" she fake pleaded. Gods she has notice me

" And who is this 'Him'" I said trying to deny what I was just doing

"The blonde one eating pancakes" she said matter-of-factly

"Oh"I said as her face went sincere

"You can't keep having a heart attack every time you see someone with blonde hair and blue eyes" She explained " He's gone"

"I know" I said head hang slightly low.

Percy's POV

I was walking through the park texting:

(Percy=_Italics_, Nico=**Bold**)

"_Where in hades are you"_

"**Chill i'm just getting ready"**

"Fine_"_

"**Fine, what do we gonna do?"**

"_I don't know"_

Any way we'll be talking soon we still had a month and a half off before we go back in as sophomores. With 3 new people in our year.

"Percy" I heard someone shout behind me. I turned to see Nico charging full pelt at me. I quickly dodge out of Nico's way and grabbed onto his shirt collar to stop him knocking himself out on the side of a nearby decorative marble flower pot

"Gods" he said as he breathes heavily bent over "Thanks, I thought I was gonna die"

"Chill, it's only a freaking flowerpot" I said trying to calm him down

He laughed slightly then straightened up

"So, what do you want to do?" Nico asked

"I don't know, your one with the ideas" I shot back

He sighed into his hands "Sometimes I hate you"

Ben's POV

I got half way through my seventh pancake. When I heard what I suppose was either a demon giving birth to a fully-grown dinosaur or it may be Miss Crowe (that's the Orphanage lady), kinda the same thing.

"You little bastard" she hissed

"Ohhh, are you aloud to call me that?" I asked sarcastically

"Come here right now" she shrieked

"Yes" I said as I sauntered over to her.

"We're going" she said

"Okay" I said casually

Twenty minutes later

"Are we there yet?" I nagged for the seventh or was it ninth time in the last twenty minutes.

"NO" she shrieked at me "We weren't there the last 20 times you asked". She was breathing heavily. She was about to explode.

"O.K." I said innocently. I smirked slightly "I only asked six other times" I added coolly.

An hour later

She pulled up next to a surprisingly nice building. She takes me inside through the door that leads to the kitchen and lets just say this the inside reflects the outside. Marble tops on the counters and British oak cupboards.

For once I talked with genuine interest "WOW, this place is nice, like real nice"

Then from behind me I hear "Yes, it is". I turn to notice that Demon lady has disappeared but there was someone else, she was a beautiful young girl with brown flowing hair and blue eyes, maybe 15-16 years old.

"Oh yes, welcome to Half-blood orphanage" she smiled

"Half-blood?" I said.

"Yes we're sponsored by a summer camp, most people our age go to it" She answered

"Now who are you are…" I asked again

"Oh yes, I'm Silena" she answered smiling

"Aren't you a bit young to own a building" I look at her cofused

" Me, own the building, no I'm just filling in for Chiron" she told me

" And Chiron is…" I added quickly after she finished talking

"He directs the camp but really works here, he's there directing… things" she says.

"Cool, so where am I staying?" I say back.

" You staying in boys room 4, the newest one with… huh no one your all alone" she said kinda down " sorry"

" Nah, it's alright" I said excitedly

And with that I sprinted past her to the…to my room.

**Right, I need some help I can't think who I should actually make live in the orphanage with me. So please any suggestion are welcome no matter. All reviews are welcome no matter how insulting or critical.**


	4. The first day

**Hi, I'm sorry I haven't updated in about year, but I have decided to return to this story and am planning on making the chapters longer. Please review. And some of the later scenes and scenarios may get violent and a bit **

**adult-ish. **

**Next day/First day of school**

**Percy's POV:**

"Wake up Percy" Sally called.

I groaned, "Go away mom". I heard a slight laugh before my mom opened my door, I had no idea what she was doing until I could smell the characteristic smell of my mom's pancakes.

'My god, that woman is clever' I thought getting up stretching.

"Ah son, your awake," she said sarcastically while dishing up breakfast.

**Ben's POV:**

I walked down stairs, and opened the door to the kitchen. And there was… no one. Except some other girl, she had long, sleek, red hair and beautiful green eyes. I walked over to her and looked at her with a weird look in my eyes. She looked up at me confused.

"What?" she questioned

"… Where is everyone?" I retorted

"Oh, there's only us two" she answered pointing towards the seat opposite her

" Cool" I said before sitting down. "So who are you?"

"Me, I'm Abigail, call me Abby and you are?" she said smiling

"I'm Benjamin, um you can call me Ben"

"You sound English"

"Yeah I do"

"So, what's England like?" she asked

"It's alright my castle was kind of small though" I answered seriously

"Not bad" she said laughing, I stared at her with matching seriousness

"Really" she said surprised

"No, my castle was freaking huge" I said sarcastically

She sighed "come on let's go to school"

**Annabeth's POV:**

I was completely shocked when I got on the bus and found that blonde kid, from the airport, playing with some small metal thing with some girl sitting next to him who he would sometimes turn and talk to.

It only got worse when Thalia noticed him and said surprised, "Look it's Blondie".

Well apparently this kid's hearing is great because from the middle of the empty bus he looked up, smirked and then did a little wave.

'My god, what a douchebag'.

Thalia and me then decided to sit at the back, away from that idiot.

**Abby's POV:**

I looked at Ben's pale face, his deep blue eyes and his messy, medium length, dirt blonde hair. He was smiling but it looked kinda forced. He looked at me, still flicking the lid of the lighter on and off. "Are you even allowed a lighter?" I probed.

He chuckled and answered before his face got paler, "No, but it gets my mind off other things".

I looked at him, knowing instantly he meant his parents and knew better than to ask him about that.

"So why a lighter" I asked trying to change the subject

"It was either that or a knife, and but no one seems trusting enough to give me a sharp object". Ben commented slightly bummed

"I wonder why"

"Ah, that hurt, that was hurtful" he said with a straight face, I laughed lightly. The brakes screeched suddenly and I nearly hit the seat in front me, but Ben pushed me back into the seat. "Thanks" I said looking at him. He looked up and waved at some blonde girl who had just gotten on the bus, and was glaring at him. I'd never seen her before, but from the intensity she was glaring at Ben, she didn't seem to like him.

**Percy's POV**

I got out of my mom's car and looked to my left I saw Abby and some random guy standing next to her laughing as he got off the bus, flanked by two girls.

One of them had blonde hair, which looked soft; I had the sudden urge just to walk over and touch it. She turned her head; I saw her shining grey eyes, just as she saw me. We made eye contact. Her friend stepped in between us as she adjusted her studded leather jacket. And her and her friend walked away into the school.

I saw Abby and the mystery boy walking over, flicking what looks to be a lighter open and closed.

"Hi Percy" Abby greeted.

"Who's your boyfriend?" I asked smirking.

"Ben Rhodes?"

"And he's not my boyfriend" Abby added annoyed. A

Ben smirked "yet", after which Abby smiled awkwardly and sharply elbowed Ben's arm. We basically just talked about all the normal stuff until I asked.

"So Ben, what's with the lighter?".

"Why do you wanna know, what is it to you? Why " he answered coldly.

"Ben please calm down, I'm sure Percy didn't mean anything by it," Abby said.

"Yeah sorry" I replied.

And just as I reach for Ben's arm the bell began to ring.

"And that is?" Ben asked

"Registration" I said as we walked up the steps towards the door.

We all walked through the doorway into school.

**Annabeth's POV: **

At last the bus finally arrived at school, so I could get some fresh air and finally get away from that weird blonde.

And so the first thing I see when I get off the bus is that guy and his friend talking to some kinda cute guy, with messy black hair and beautiful green eyes, wait Annabeth what on earth are doing thinking that.

So I so when Thalia stepped in the way I quickly looked away and began walking quite quickly.

"So Annie the normal arrangement anyone gives you trouble tell be and I'll sort them out" Thalia said to me.

"Yes Thalia, I get the idea, you're the scariest girl the world has ever seen" I said sarcastically.

"Exactly" Thalia laughed and we began to walk towards the office.

After a short conversation with the lady behind the desk we got a map and were told to go to E6 for registration when the bell.

So after about 10 seconds the bell went and we began to walk to inside, and then we got lost a few times we eventually found the slightly worn red door with a plaque that said 'E6' in bold writing.

I pushed the door open and found a middle age teacher with black hair with small bits of white poking through. And he was addressing the whole class.

"So everyone we have 3 new students this is…" he said as he pointed to a boy next to him, I nearly instantly recognised him.

"Please come on, really".


	5. We all finally meet

**Hey to anyone reading this, now first thank you for well reading this. And second I still don't own PJO… yet. I'm going to start concentrating on this story again. And finally please review, favourite or follow. And there may be swearing.**

**Ben's POV:**

"Really come on," the blonde girl shouted. I couldn't stop myself from laughing slightly and barely managed to resist shouting "Hell Yeah, it's me".

After a brief pause the middle age teacher continued introducing me telling everyone my name and after that he turned the single most hostile girl I had ever met and her crazy Goth friend.

"And this is Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace" he said looking at them near the door before he added, "And as you all already know I'm Mr Blofis". At this point he gave me my schedule and I took a seat next to Abby.

And began to compare schedules when I heard a familiar name 'Annabeth'.

I turn to look at her, and see that Thalia and her had taken 2 seats next to each other near Percy behind us, with Annabeth next to Percy.

"Really, now I'm pretty sure this counts as stalking" she said loudly.

"Okay, seriously now what the hell is your problem" I said slightly pissed off because this wasn't really funny anymore, "Because before this morning I had only seen you once and that was in an airport".

"You looked at me," she said sounding not completely sure herself. She looked between Abby and me, and when I looked at Abby she looked kind of pissed off herself and sceptical.

"Well, sorry I looked at you, Jesus, I thought it was something like I set fire to cat or punched you Grandma, you know something _sensible_" I said in the most sarcastic voice, and all of it made Abby laugh.

"Come on Benjy, I'm sure she has her reasons" Percy defended Annabeth.

"Firstly those reasons better be better than 'he looked at me' and if you call me Benjy again I'm going to do exactly what I said before but swap the nouns". I said playfully, but Percy looked kind of scared, "Are you okay?"

"Mr Rhodes, I'm sure your mother would be very disappointed with you talking like that" said Mr Blofis from his position next to me, I looked across to see Abby looking kind of panicked and I smirked.

"Nah, not really its pretty hard for dead people feel stuff" I said smirking slightly. At which Mr Blofis stared at me with a open mouth.

"Sir close your mouth you'll catch flies"

"Good day sir" I called as he walked away. I turned back to the conversation to find everyone was staring at me.

"What?"

**2 hours later:**

**Abby's POV:**

"So do you want to… talk about what happened in registration this morning" I asked as Ben and I left maths and walked outside.

"No, why would I? I'm fine" he countered a little too quickly.

"Because people who are fine don't just randomly shout out that their parents are dead" I argued.

"No, people who are normal don't do that, and as you can probably tell I'm not even remotely normal" he corrected.

"No, you're not but neither am I, and who says that being different is wrong?" I reasoned.

"Never said it was," he answered, "Look can we talk about something else"

"Fine, what do you have next? I have my singing lesson" I said reluctantly changing the subject.

"What you sing?" he questioned looking excited.

"Yeah, I can sing a little" I said trying to be modest.

"Nah, I'm sure your voice matches those emerald eyes, purely perfection" he said smiling, genially this time, at me and I couldn't help but blush a little, "Maybe I'll sneak out of… English to listen"

"You know for someone who threatened to set fire to a cat, your kinda sweet" I said smiling back.

"And you should take more credit for your talent"

"But you've never heard me sing" I reasoned.

"I don't need to" he said as he slowly backed towards one of the many buildings smiling. I have a feeling he has no idea where he's going and he only walked away for dramatic effect. And about 5 seconds later he walked past me, looked at me and said, "You could have mentioned that there aren't any English rooms in that block".

"I knew you'd work it out yourself" I called laughing lightly as he walked away, and in response without turning round he just waved me off. Yeah, He's definitely different.

**2 hours earlier**

**Percy's POV:**

I smiled at Annabeth as she sat down next to me.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson" I said friendlily

"Annabeth" she answered smiling slightly as she sat down.

"Thalia" the other girl interrupted.

"Hi Thalia" I said sceptically before leaning close to Annabeth and whispered, "What's her problem?"

"Um, she doesn't trust you, well she doesn't trust anyone really" Annabeth explained, for a brief moment I looked behind Annabeth to see a rather murderous look in Thalia's eyes.

"So when you say 'doesn't trust me' what you really mean is 'wants to hurt me,' " I reasoned and Annabeth smiled slightly

"Yeah, she's just a little bias when it comes to guys and me"

"Ah, I think it's kinda sweet you have a sister who wants to protect you Annabeth" I complimented Thalia and she seemed to look a tiny bit less pissed, but only a tiny bit. At which point I noticed Ben turn round and everything just kind of went wrong from there.

After Ben being really crazy was done the bell went. And we all went to our first lessons. I was about to go to Math when I notice Annabeth from across the quad who was on her own now.

"Annabeth!" I shouted

"Percy!" she called back as she walked over.

"You okay?" I asked slightly worried

"Yeah, I'm just a little lost I suppose" she said looking kind of ashamed.

"Its fine, where you goin?" I asked

"I've got math in M43" she said before she began to walk.

"Come on, you're in the same class as me" I explained pointing towards the building as we walked towards it.

"So, what do you do for fun?" I asked her

"You know running, reading, sometimes I play Jason's Xbox one but not a lot" she said

"Who's Jason?" I asked hoping I didn't sound too distraught.

"He's my adopted brother like Thalia" she said warily before her face lit up and she laughed, "Oh my god, you thought he was my boyfriend and you were jealous".

"What, no that's stupid, I wasn't jealous" I fumbled out. But I could see Annabeth was enjoying this.

"Really huh, then why'd your voice change"

"I had a blockage… in…my throat" I argued before Ben just collapsed coughing and sneezing on me.

"What? Where'd you come from? What's wrong?" I asked as Ben slowly collapsed into my arms, Annabeth was kneeling next to me looking very serious and kind of scared.

"It's my allergies… I'm… I'm…" he coughed dying

"Yes Ben" I said

"Allergic to… bullshit" he finally coughed barely holding in his laughter as he stood. I looked to my left to see Annabeth cracking up.

"Huh Ben maybe you not as bad as I thought" Annabeth said to him.

"Oh ha ha ha ha, very funny, shouldn't you have class?" I said kind of laughing.

"Yes maths?" he said kind of confused.

"Then why aren't you?" he questioned smirking smugly.

"Well firstly, why aren't you in class?" he retorted calmly and rhetorically, "and secondly, I've only known Abby for about a quarter of a day and she has already told me about you punctuality problem".

"What?" I asked confused.

"It means lateness," Annabeth explained.

"I knew that" I exclaimed kind of coldly.

"Hmm sure you did… so look I'm just gonna go" he said pointing over his shoulder and backing up. Annabeth and I just watched him go before she said "So, he's not actually that bad".

"What you mean other than the fact he forgot about math?" I chuckled.

"To be fair I think we forgot math too" she said before we eventually walked to class, which somehow Ben had got to


	6. Friendly Bonding

**Hello all of my dear readers. I must again thank you for reading this story and must again apologize for not updating in ages. I am trying to get through some Fanfics I favourited ages ago. In other news I wrote my personnel statement a couple of days ago, but after reading it I sounded like a crazy person. But I had fun comparing it with my friends.**

**2 hours and a bit later**

**Abby's POV:**

I walked to the music block, still kind of shocked with Ben's sudden charmingness when I heard the bell realizing I was nearly late for my singing lessons, not that Mrs Sarah would care. I finally decided to run to class narrowly dodge fellow late students as they ran to their classes like hamsters on crack.

"Sorry Mrs Sarah, I didn't mean to be late" I apologised quickly.

"Abby firstly you were only 20 seconds late and secondly what did I tell you about call me Mrs Sarah?" Mr teacher complained sarcastically.

"Fine, sorry Rachael" I replied.

"Good, now follow after me" she said and began the vocal warm up. (I was going to write the warm up out but it looked weird).

"Now let's do 'Seasons of Love' just to get started a bit" Rachael said after the warm up (Song from the play 'Rent). I couldn't help smiling I really like the film and this was by far one of the better songs. The song starts and just as I began to sing I saw Ben standing outside the door looking at me. I continued to sing until our eyes met with the last line of the song and everything stopped as he somehow communicated his admiration of my singing talent without even saying a word.

"Um… excuse me, who are you?" Rachael said kind of confused to Ben as he stood in the doorway.

"Me… I'm Ben Rhodes" He said very casually.

"I can't believe you actually skipped English to come hear me sing; I mean it was sweet but school's important and you shouldn't skip" I ranted, and after I was done both Ben and Rachael were staring at me with a mix of shock and confusion. It was only then when I saw a pair of drumsticks in his hand and one of them is broken.

"Yeah, I didn't have English it turns out actually I had a sport lesson then it turns out I had my drum lessen instead, and one of my sticks broke" he explained.

"Oh and you came here why?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Um, this is a music room and therefore it has spare drumsticks" he said.

Rachael handed him a new set of drumsticks, and he began to walk towards the door before turning while walking backwards towards the door.

"Oh yeah one more thing" he said.

"What?" I asked

"Told you you're a beautiful singer" he said as he backed out the open door without ever breaking eye contact. After he left I turned to Rachael and from how she was looking at me I guess I was blushing; I was about to say something when Ben walked back in and said "Oh and you voice is pretty great too". Then he put two fingers of his left hand to just above his left eyebrow then just let his hand fall forward until his hand loosely pointed at me with his hand palm up before smiling at me and finally leaving for the last time.

Looked at Rachael and she looked nearly as stunned as I guess I did.

"Who was that?" Rachael asked clearly confused.

"That's Ben" I said still stunned.

"Would you explain to me how you know him" she asked calmly

"He moved into the orphanage"

"And one last thing" Rachael said

"Yes?" I asked.

"How did you get a young, handsome, dirt blonde Brit to follow you round flirting and spouting random romantic complements?" she said with fake anger.

"I think I mad him smile and anyway I'm pretty sure he's joking" I answered

"Ha, no he's not" Rachael laughed," Anyway shall we"

"Yes let's before this conversation gets any weirder" I said before we started the lesson back up again.

**Percy's POV:**

**Sports Block**

"Hey Annabeth, you know you have to go into the girl's changing room"

"Um, this isn't the first school I've been to, right" she said to me.

"Yeah of course… sorry" I said shaking my head, "they're over there"

"Cool thanks" she said before she walked towards where I pointed and I walked to the boy's changing room and through the door.

I was met with the universal smell of a boy's changing room; a weird mix of sweat, mud and deodorant.

I put my stuff down on one of the many grey wooden benches and put my fully white sport kit on after putting my rucksack on the shelf at around eye height for me.

After I was done I went outside to find only a couple guys and girls outside already in kit.

"Hey Percy" said a male voice from behind me down the alley between the D.T. and Sport blocks. I turn to see Nico standing behind me smiling at me slightly.

"Hey Percy" I heard Annabeth say from behind. Not at all noticing how I didn't recognise Nico's voice that I had heard from nearly from birth, yet I had only known Annabeth for five-ish hours and could easily recognise her voice.

"Hey Annabeth" I said as I turned to face her.

"So who are you" Nico said as he walked up next to Percy.

"I'm Annabeth and your?" she asked

"I'm Nico, Percy's friend" he answered, "I'd love to stay but I have to run". He then turned and kind of did a light jog off.

"So where's he goin?" Annabeth asked.

"Nico, he's younger than us so he's in a different year" I explained, Annabeth looked like she was going to ask a question but before she could say a word, the loud whistle that was sounded to tell us to report to the front of the building to be told what we're doing today.

So I turned the corner to find Coach Hedge still holding his baseball bat (which is strange because it's September and we won't be playing baseball for six months) doing what he did best crushing teenager's self confidence and dreams.

"Look Sunflower, I don't know what in hell a intellectual is and to be fair I could care less" he screamed at the acne ridden face of the petrified, lanky boy.

I didn't like it when this happened but not much I could do, Coach Hedge was famous for his half crazed attitude; like that time he dangled Valdez out a window when he heard Leo say his beard made him look like a goat.

So when I heard Annabeth not mutter but say out loud "You mean 'couldn't care less', what you said implies you at least care a little bit".

Now coach was a big man, not fat but big, so when he seemed to dash from the door of the Sport Block to us so quickly it left people dazed.

What happened next shocked literally everyone. So the coach was there in front of me staring down Annabeth like a hunting lion, we were shocked when Annabeth stared back and said "Grammar's important sir".

Things only got more shocking when the coach straightened up so he was at least a head taller than us all and said "You've got balls, I like you". Then he turned to me looked me in the eyes and whispered so only Annabeth and I could hear "Nice Catch Jackson, Nice catch" and almost on cue me and Annabeth looked at each other and blushed announced that we were doing cross-country, this was promptly followed by a huge sigh of annoyance. But not from Annabeth or me, I don't know about her but I was good at long distance running. Okay not bragging or anything but I was good at most sports.

Annabeth's POV

When the coach said he liked me I couldn't help but cheer inside my head, nearly as much as I blushed when he whispered, I mean I'd only known Percy a few hours by now, it'd be a while before. At least things started to look up when it was announced we were doing cross-country, I don't know about Percy but I liked cross-country. It was quiet; it gave me time to think some things things through.

Then the Coach did what all Coaches do shout, loudly that it was tough luck and that he didn't care about our opinions and to 'hightail' it to the backfield.

I guess I looked confused because Coach came over to me and pointed, "It's that way" he said in a nice but not patronising tone.

I turned to see Percy waiting for me, I smiled cause he obviously had other friends but he was going out of his way to be welcoming. If Thalia found out she'd kill him.

I walked over to him and he effortlessly pushed open the old cast iron gate open and held it there.

"M'lady, your way has been cleared" he said chuckling slightly.

I didn't see any harm in playing along so I answered with "Sir Knight my gracious thanks". One second he was looking at me funny then the next he was laughing hysterically, then I was laughing too and when Coach Hedge came over looked at us.

"Alright, I'm not sure what's so funny but please keep moving" he said seriously, which only made us laugh even harder. Then for a minute I saw an evil look in Coach Hedges eyes and he said in a very convincing manner "Aw, you two are so perfect for each other, It's so cute". No one had ever stopped laughing so quickly, Coach Hedge left us standing there blushing still staring at each other.

I quickly looked down and mumbled "I'm just gonna go". I followed the coach to the field and Percy followed after me, hands in his knee-length short pockets.

Luckily when we got to the backfield the awkwardness between me and Percy must have alleviated itself, because he was standing next on the start line to me cracking his stupid jokes. I laughed at everyone. The coach was preparing to set us off

"Hey Annie" he said looking straight ahead shockingly I didn't care he called me Annie.

"Ready" Coach shouted

"Yeah" I answered looking at him

"Set"

"Keep up" he said as he turned his head and smirked at me, I felt my heart skip a beat for some stupid reason.

"Go" Hedge screams and everyone but me thunders off. Wait wasn't that a challenge. I smirked widely, he wants a challenge, I'll give him a challenge. I thought thundering off after Percy.

Percy's POV:

6 seconds. That's how long Annabeth just stood on the line after go was called. Now I was the fastest in the year but I was being smart and not running full pace. But I was still right at the front of the group.

So you can image how shocked and impressed I was when I looked left and saw Annabeth running next to me.

She looked at me and laughed "You all right?" she asked nonchalantly.

I smiled at her and said "Much better now you're here". Wait did I just flirt, nah it's probably fine.

Annabeth laughed, and I nearly blurted out that I thought her laugh is the cutest one I've ever heard and I've heard a kitten laugh. God, brain shut up. And for the a little under an hour, all we do is make jokes and talk so much we didn't even notice how far we'd gotten until I turned a corner and realized this was the last straight.

Annabeth must have realised at the same time because everything that had just happened evaporated and they were rival racers.

We made eye contact and said simultaneously "May the best man win".

**And that's where I'm leaving it, nice and dramatic who do you guys think is going to win. I listened to Forever and Always, it's a good song, and it made me cry. Anyway unimportant hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review, follow and favourite**


	7. A Promise is made

**That's right I have returned to my first and favourite story. And as I say every time, I apologise for taking so long to update it's just that I've been preparing for a show my drama club is putting on and revising for my GCSEs. Anyway enjoy the 7th chapter of The Past Always Catches Up. Oh yeah, still don't own crap except my idea's… and that army of cyborg squirrels. Even more apology, I've had mocks and then I got ill. Then my brother began his B-Tech project.**

**Percy's POV:**

"That's not fair you tripped me" I complained walking towards a victorious-looking Annabeth.

"I believe you will find that tripping someone up is a viable tactic" she asked sceptically squinting slightly.

"What!? No it isn't" I argued.

"But isn't it though?" she questioned.

"No! It really isn't" I answered.

"Ms. Chase!" called a gruff voice; it was Coach Hedge. I wanted to smirk but I didn't for some reason.

"Annabeth Chase you can't go around randomly tripping people in a race even if they are as annoying as whats-his-face Johnson here" he said pointing at me.

" Percy Jacks-" I tried to remind him but was interrupted.

"Shut up Peter" Hedge said without even looking at me.

"But off the record Chase- nice technique" he whispered badly behind his hand, making Annabeth chuckles slightly.

Suddenly I hear a long ringing noise symbolising the end of school usually I just go home in my sports kit but that was drown in brown soggy mud. So I went to the boy's changing rooms to get dressed back up in my normal clothes.

After I was done and was annoyed to see what awaited me outside…

**Meanwhile**

**Abby's POV:**

As soon as the bell rang I flung my bag onto my shoulder and at a speed that would put Usain Bolt to complete shame I ran out and shouted bye to Rachel.

I was so excited that now that Ben was here I didn't have to walk home alone, that I didn't notice when that car pulled out and was heading right for me until it was too late and then I was too scared to move.

Then suddenly from now where a heavy body smacked into me pushing me out of the path of the car.

Open my eyes to look up into the electric blue eyes I could have identified any day. They're Ben's eyes. About 5 seconds later we both realised that now he was just lying on top of me now; and a lot of people were staring at us now.

He quickly got up then gave me his hand to help me up.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"I am now," I said before blushing as Ben smiled at me.

"So I don't suppose you wanna walk home with me?" Ben asked but I couldn't concentrate because he hadn't let my hand go yet and there was a small bit of me that didn't want him to. Okay quite a big bit.

"You know… um… your still holding my hand" I said and literally 2 seconds later his hand shot back to his dark blue jeans pocket. I regretted it the moment I said it, I felt like something is missing now.

His face looked kind of hurt and his smile was visibly less happy.

"But Yes I will walk home with you" I added and with this his smile returned.

Later on while we were walking home,

"This is good, it's be fun to walk home with someone again" he said smirking before his face went pale and his eyes glazed over. My heart instantly dropped

"Ben?" I said worried. Ben's head shot up and I saw it, something I could swear was a single tear rolling down cheek.

"Ben, what was her name?" I asked sincerely.

"It doesn't matter what _his_ name was". He yelled before turning and quickly walked away. And I let him go as this is hard enough for him without someone interrogating he needs to work through his anger alone. Yet I still slowly walked in the general direction he was going.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I'd be lying if I said I didn't like the coach, I really don't see why Percy says he's too harsh.

Anyway after the bell went I went to the girls changing rooms and got changed and left the changing rooms and turned to see Percy talking to some girl with long dark hair curling from her head. As I got closer I could see was Asian, Japanese I think. Percy seemed to be visible uncomfortable.

"Hey Percy" I called to him.

"Hey, Annabeth" he said with a kind of panicked look in his eyes.

"So you ready to show me round the town yet?" I asked.

"Yes, I am" he said calmly, with a look of slight confusion.

He began to walk when the girl said, "maybe I should come too."

"No, we're fine like this" I said with a polite smile before turning back around, as we walked Percy mouthed 'Thank You' to me.

After we got to a remotely safe distance away from school, Percy turned to me.

"So this is…" he began.

"I know, all that before was just to save your ass" I joked, I'd gone for a walk all over the town the day we arrived, mainly because Thalia kept calling me Annie.

"Oh" Percy answered and we kind of stood around at the side of the road.

I was about to say something when I heard a series smacking noise coming from a nearby hill with a small tree.

I looked at Percy asking him with a look if he heard that too, he nodded with a serious look and we began to run towards the hill.

As we got closer we noticed a male figure in a black jacket throwing rocks at the tree. Hard. Like denting the tree hard. He turned to look at us and we saw who it was.

Ben stood there, rock in hand, even more worrying his hair was darker. I could see Percy was beginning to feel scared; I don't know if it was about me, him or both of us.

"Ben, can you please put the stone down" Percy said with hands out in front of him like he was trying to calm down.

Ben looked up and it was only now that we saw what was wrong with Ben's hair there was a huge gash on his forehead. And his eyes were so full of hate and anger. He slowly dropped to his knees and just stayed there.

Before things could get any worse, I heard a cry come from behind me.

That girl, Abby, was running up the hill crying out Ben's name.

When she reached the top, her face turned red and she ran right up to him and knelt down in front of him.

Ben looked up his eyes still angry and vigilant and I saw the stone slowly roll away, Ben put up his left hand in front of him and Abby looked at it then her own.

She copied him exactly and they slowly moved their hands together until their fingertips were touching, then carried on until there hands were flat against each other.

And almost as soon as this happened all the tension and anger leaked out of his body and he softly collapsed in to Abby's arms and just stayed there unmoving as tears slowly ran down his sleeping face. Abby slowly lowered Ben onto the floor after taking her blue cardigan off and scrunching it up like a pillow for him. But she still didn't move from her kneeling position next to him.

Percy stood there solemnly just looking at Ben sympathetically, silently hoping that he was alright.

**Ben's POV:**

Suddenly I jerked awake to see Annabeth and Percy standing over me, while I lay with my head on something soft that faintly smelled familiarly of flowers. That was when I saw the worried face of Abby and I felt guilty instantly.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you before" I said.

She smiled relieved and looked me in the eyes and it was then I suddenly new everything was going to be great.

I turned to Percy and Annabeth, "Sorry if I scared you… at all."

"It's okay Benjy, who hasn't gone a little crazy once or twice" Percy joked but seemed to be asking a question.

I laughed nervously and answered "I can never tell when they hit, but it usually happens after someone mentions my family".

I said before getting up and giving Abby her cardigan back, she had her head down in shame. I gently pushed her head up with two of my fingers on her chin.

"This," I said pointing down with hand, "isn't even remotely your fault". She nodded softly and smiled slightly, I could never forgive myself if she blamed herself.

"Now, lets go home" I said putting hands back into my jackets pockets and walked off. Abby followed me closely at my side, I looked at her and she was smiling at me. Until she noticed I had seen her then she looked down straight away. I smiled at her and I swear she blushed. I looked on my other side and there was Annabeth and Percy; and I was amazed to see them looking at me completely judgeless. We spent the walk home laughing and repeating the thing where Abby looks at me then blushes when I notice.

Why am I acting like this, I'm was calm and nice to someone. And as strange as it is I was enjoying every minute even when we weren't talking I had a warm feeling in my chest. Could that be contentment, I haven't felt like this since before the… incident.

It was then that I decided I would never let anything happen to Abby or any of my new friends. I would die before I let someone take away my new family.

**I know this chapter is quite a lot shorter than my previous one, but I hadn't uploaded in a long time and I've decided you guys who read this better. So once again I apologize. And to anyone it matters I'm about half way through the 2nd chapter for Two Sides of a Coin. Any suggestions for this or anything else are welcome. So please favourite, follow and review. **


End file.
